Mathew Withau
Mathew Withau & Daniel Heinrich vs. Kurt Leberecht is a battle that takes place during the Battle Against the Blitzleute. It is a fight between Shinobi Matt Withau and Soldat and leader of the Soldaten Rebels Daniel Heinrich, against Soldat and Commander of the London Blitzleute Kurt Leberecht. Prelude As Matt, Daniel, and Eva Ferguson explore London in search of the London Blitzleute, Kurt makes his appearance before them. Destroying a nearby building to garner their attention, Kurt introduces himself to the Rebels. He states that the Rebels have crossed into Blitzleute territory and they must therefore be dealt with, but Matt immediately attacks him. Battle Matt opens fire with Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, but Kurt uses Stehen to come into the air and let the Fireball destroy the rest of the building he had been standing on. As Kurt coaxes Matt into attacking him, Matt uses his Flight Jutsu to chase Kurt into the air. Daniel tries to stop Matt from pursuing Kurt, but Matt doesn't listen and chases Kurt through the city while Daniel follows using Stehen. As Matt chases Kurt, he makes several attacks against the Blitzleute, starting off by using Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Kurt expends no effort in avoiding this technique, allowing the series of fireballs to crash into buildings as Kurt continues fleeing. Matt continues to pursue him, but Kurt responds by using Eisscheißen to ward him off. Matt hastily avoids them but runs into a building in the process, allowing Kurt to get further away. Matt follows up with Fire Style: Dragon Darts, and upon seeing this technique, Kurt becomes more serious as he evades the attack and waits for Matt's arrival. Matt closes in and attacks Kurt, but Kurt quickly counters him, knocking him away. Kurt then attacks Matt, but Matt counters him with a Kunai before Kurt kicks him away again. Kurt then takes the opportunity to retreat again, but Matt recovers and uses Fire Style: Nova Flame Jutsu. Kurt evades the attack before continuing to retreat, and Matt attacks him once again using Chidori. Kurt uses Eisschießen to counter Matt's attack, distracting him while the Soldat escapes once more. Matt attacks him with Fireball, but as Kurt evades the Jutsu it destroys several vehicles. Matt chases Kurt through the city of London, attacking him with a variety of Fire Style jutsu and explosive weapons. However, Kurt evades all of these, allowing them to cause considerable damage to the city. They eventually come to the River Thames, and as they fly down the river continuing their battle, they eventually come upon the London Tower Bridge. Kurt leads Matt to the Bridge, and the Soldat perches himself at the top of the Bridge while Matt attacks him. Matt uses Chidori against Kurt, but he evades it and allows Matt to damage the Bridge. Matt attacks Kurt again, but Kurt avoids the attack and counters with Eisschießen, injuring Matt. Kurt then uses Eisschwert as he attacks Matt, and while Matt tries to counter him with a kunai, Kurt knocks him back and takes an offensive against him. Matt and Kurt engage in a short skirmish which results in further injury for Matt, but Daniel then arrives and attacks Kurt, knocking the Blitzleute into the Thames. Daniel comes over to Matt, and as Matt thanks him for his help, Daniel angrily berates him for fighting recklessly and dealing significant damage to the city. Matt is left appalled and guilty, and Daniel states that they will deal with it later as they both turn to face Kurt. Kurt greets Daniel, and Daniel asks where the other members of the London Blitzleute are. Kurt answers that they have attacked the other Rebels, and he then attacks Daniel and Matt. Matt and Daniel evade Kurt's Eisschießen, and both of them launch an offensive against the Blitzleute. Kurt avoids Matt's Fireball, and as Daniel engages him in hand-to-hand combat, Kurt counters him and knocks him into the Bridge. Matt throws Shuriken at Kurt, who blocks most of them with his Eisschwert while sustaining injury from a couple. Matt attacks Kurt head-on while Daniel recovers from Kurt's previous attack, and Matt approaches Kurt with a Rasengan. Kurt uses Eisschwert to intercept Rasengan, but this provides little defense as Matt's attack sends Kurt flying down towards the Thames. Daniel then closes in and follows through with a secondary attack that sends Kurt directly into the river. Meanwhile, the other Rebels battle the members of Kurt's team. as Arthur Benedict uses Großnichtsfeuer, Matt, Daniel, and Kurt look on as a significant portion of the city is destroyed. Matt and Daniel look on in shock at the devastation, and Kurt asks them if they still wish to fight. Matt attacks Kurt with Chidori, but Kurt attempts to counter with Eisschwert. This is drastically unsuccessful as Matt severely injures him, and he knocks Kurt away. Kurt comes into the air away from Matt to recover, and as Matt comes into the air as well, he comments on Kurt's failed attempt to block his Jutsu with ice. Kurt chooses not to respond as he attacks Matt with Eisschwert. Matt blocks Kurt's attack with his kunai, and Kurt closes in on him and attacks with Eisschwert. Matt defends himself with a knife, but is unable to counter as Kurt bares down on him. Kurt forms a second Eisschwert and attacks Matt, and while Matt escapes fatal injury, he is still grievously wounded. As he comes down to the ground, Matt fires a Fireball up at Kurt, who comes down to Matt with Schnell. However, Daniel attacks Kurt from the flank and knocks him away, saving Matt. Daniel asks if Matt is okay, and Matt states that he has taken worse. Kurt then attacks them with Eisschießen, and Matt is grazed while Daniel escapes uninjured. Matt fires Phoenix Flower at Kurt, who evades them all with Schnell before attacking Matt. Kurt attacks with Eisschießen while closing in with Eisschwert, but Matt avoids his attacks before hitting him with Fireball. Kurt is driven down by the technique and smashed into the ground, and Daniel cheers Matt on as he watches. Kurt emerges from the flames, having saved himself with ice armor, and he looks up at Matt and Daniel. Kurt compliments Matt, stating that he is stronger than any Shinobi Kurt has ever faced. Matt thanks him, yet demands to finish the fight. Kurt declines before preparing to escape. Matt tries to stop him, but as Kurt retreats, Daniel holds Matt back from going after him. Aftermath Daniel states that Kurt may have set up traps in anticipation of their pursuit, and he takes Matt to regroup with the other Rebels. Following the battles between the Rebels and the Blitzleute, London is left in devastation. Steffen Gustaf is killed and multiple surviving members of the Rebels are injured from the battles. Daniel and Helene Diethelm find a suitable place to bury Steffen while the other Rebels find a hotel to rest in for the night. Category:Battle